Blazing Okami
Blazing Okami is a fan made anime series written by MR>KNIGHT. It has been published in Fanime Fan since January 17, 2014.'' Blazing Okami follows the stories of Shiroi Hana, a scholarship student, at a pretigious Ouran High School with Homura Okami, a half human and half wolf, who has a quest to destroy a creature called Exile. Plot Shiroi Hana is a scholarship student at the prestigious Hinkaku Academy, a fictitious high school located in Bunkyo, Tokyo suddenly trips and is saved by Homura Okami who then proceeds to walk away. Shiroi Hana sees that he is a student of his school and pursues him only to be jumped by a group of Exile monsters, Hana faints soon after witnessing the monsters and then being saves by Okami where he burn the monster with his blue fire. When Hana awakes, she finds herself is sleeping in the field and is escorted to her school by the police.When Hana goes to class the next day, she discovers the new transfer student is the same boy she saw the day before. Hana soon learns that he is Homura Okami, the seventh generation "Rinnegan," a werewolf prince with a blue fire ability that will not lit out in water. Hinkaku Private Academy has become the center of strange happenings, and things only get stranger when the bad boy styled transfer student Homura Okami come to the school. Okami later being help by the special school club FFIU (FolkFore.Investigate.Unit) club which investigate about old Japanese folkfore and Exile all the members of the club has the special talent. The Hinkaku Private Academy encompasses kindergarten to twelfth grade (along with a university). Most students come from wealthy families,. The school's unofficial motto is ''"Lineage counts first, wealth a close second," meaning students with stellar family backgrounds but low socioeconomic status may be given top priority over those from rich families with lesser pedigrees the meaning; of (Hinkaku 品格 is Dignity or High Class). Other than Shiroi Hana, the other members of the club consist of the president Tamaki Kageri, a student who treats Hana and Yuri like they is his own daughter and think that the man that only deserved Hana (who he treats like his own daugther) is Okami. Tamaki is skilled swords, he can beat 10 people with just using a newspaper; Kyoya Souji, the bespectacled calculating vice-president who serves as the brains of the club; Hikari and Kaoru Hitachiin, a pair of mischievous identical twins who like playing tricks on the other club members and the club biggest information collector, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka a small, cute boy who has a great passion for stuffed animals and eating cakes; Takashi "Mori" Morinosuka, a tall, quiet boy who is protective of Honey and the second girl of the group, Rina Meyumi who is the club "Happy Vitamin" often treats Hana and Yuri like his own daugther and Tamaki as his husband and Yuri Jojiya who is Hana chilhood friend. All the characters are parodies of shojo manga characters, with Okami serving as the "natural" type, Tamaki as the "princely" type, Kyoya as the "cool" type, the Hitachiin twins as the "little devils", Honey as the "cute shotacon" type, Mori as the "strong, silent, mysterious type", Rina as the queen type and Yuri Jojiya as Hana best friend. With the help of FFIU, Okami and his friend will destroy all the Exile and protect his school. Characters Shiroi Hana Shiroi Hana is the main character of the series. She was born on February 4 and is 15 years old she is the first one to discover that Okami is a "Rinnegan" and often worried when Okami goes to destroy and Exile. As an intelligent first-year student of the exclusive Ouran Academy that comes from a rich family, She is revealed as younger sister of fashion company called "Stylista" being managed her three older sisters. Her dream is to be the world's greatest dancer. When she was young, as well as during the beginning of the series, she was constantly shackled by her older sisters, after she become 15-year-old he decide to enter Hinkaku Private Academy. She is very protective over Okami due to his childish personality. Although she appears indifferent and fearless, she is revealed to suffer from astraphobia, a fear of thunder and lightening. Hana is shown to be brutally honest, but she is very perceptive and caring (mostly toward Okami), as shown when it is discovered she is the only one who can tell the twins apart. Despite her seemingly nonchalant attitude, she is shown to actually be very emotionally invested in all the club's comings and goings, which becomes apparent when she shares an often surprising insight the other members have overlooked. She is surprisingly empathetic, and has shown an exceptional ability to understand the other club members' personalities. It's shown that Hana really has love interest in Okami. As she appears immune to the charms of the club members, that otherwise usually infatuates other girls. She deeply cares for the members, but mainly as a close friend relationship. Homura Okami The male protagonist/antihero is a mysterious young boy who is revealed a seventh generation "Rennagan", a going on 16-year-old boy whose sharp eyes resemble those of a beast. Despite his looks, he is cute and childish. He cares deeply for Hana as she is his first friend, and soon after, falls in love with her. When Okami sees blood, his animalistic alter-ego emerges. In these moments, Hana is the only person able to stop him without resorting to tranquilizer darts. Okami is clueless about many things because he has been living in remote locations most of his life. He is forced to move around to tokyo because of threatening relatives who want the large inheritance of 120 billion yen he is revealed to have later in the series. His father arrives to move him shortly after an attack by one of his relatives, but instead of running, he comes back to Hana and the other FFIU members. Okami has the ability of wolf and also blue fire. Okami is half Japanese and half French, and lives under the custody of his father, the wealthy chairman of Next ICorporation. They are separated from his Rinnegan mother because of a deal made between Okami's ill mother (due to one of Exile monster) and his cold-hearted paternal grandmother. He lives at the Homura family's second mansion, while his father stays at the main mansion with Okami's grandmother. Eventually, he is accepted into the main residence where his grandmother lives. At first, she does not acknowledge him and makes his life sour by "pulling him back to reality," but he manages to win her approval with his mind and kindness, and the two grow close. She also allows him to meet with his mother. Homura Okami, a teenager who discovers he is the son of "Rinnegan" a were wolf with being created by the blue fire born from a human woman and is the inheritor of "Rinnegan"'s powers. When Exile makes Okami mother ill and the only way to cure his mother illness is to kill the Exile that make his mother ill by taking his "Orc", Okami decides to become an Rinnegan in order to cure his mother. Although he is clueless and childish but he really care to FFIU club members mostly Hana and willing to give all his might to protect Hana and FFIU members Tamaki Kageri Tamaki Kageri, is a second-year student at Hinkaku Academy and the founder and president of the FFIU Club. He was born on April 8 (Buddha's birthday), and is 17 years old at the beginning of the series. Flamboyant and narcissistic, he is dedicated to his duties as a host. He is the princely type, who entertains customers with upper-class etiquette and shameless flattery. Tamaki is partial to classic piano music and plays exceedingly well. He refers to his club as his "family": himself as the father figure; Meyumi, the mother; Okami the son; Haruhi and Hana, the daughter; Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya the brothers; and Mori and Honey, the uncles. Category:Fanime